It wouldn't kill me to love you, right?
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha had been enemies since 5th grade, but when InuYasha is forced to join the poetry club with Kagome by his gym teacher, will it bring them together? Or will they kill each other first? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter One:**

_School, School, School, Why is life so cruel?_

--

* * *

Kagome was brushing her hair at the Vanity mirror, even though she didn't care to get dressed up very often but this time something told her to push a little more on her looks. Kagome Higuarashi was her name, poetry was her game. Kagome always admired poetry and music, so she decided when she got older that she would be a Poet/Song writer/Singer. High hopes huh? But what girl doesn't dream big? At school, that most dreadful place, she had her enemies as always. InuYasha Takanishi was her enemy for he was a jock, he was Captain of the football teem and his head was filled with air like a ken doll. He also had a band and was lead guitarist and singer. She had a twin sister, they were identical though. Her name was Aimi, Aimi had blue-black hair, and magenta eyes. She and Kagome acted alike but if you pressed a nerve with Aimi she would kick your ass but Kagome would mostly like say what she had to say and leave.

"Kagome, why are you talking so long?" Aimi said at the Kagome's room doorway. Aimi was wearing a black halter top, ripped jean Capri, black clog sandals, and a white hoodie. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail with a black ribbon supporting it.

"I'm trying to decide if I should wear pink or white." Kagome huffed as she placed her palm on her face.

"Put on a different color, white will get dirty quickly and pink, how I loathe that color." Aimi said as Kagome shook her head.

"Fine, I'll wear. . .yellow." Kagome sighed.

"Too bright." Aimi replied.

"Blue?" Kagome asked as Aimi nodded. Kagome went to her closest and put on a blue halter top, dark blue jeans, white sneakers and put on her short sleeved hoodie. "Happy now?" Kagome asked her twin as Aimi nodded. The two left the house as they stopped at Sango's house. Kagome knocked on the door.

"Hm. So your joining the poetry club right?" Aimi asked Kagome.

"Yes, this could really help me pursue my dream career." Kagome said with a smile as Aimi smiled as well. Aimi dreamed about being a singer, she had fun when Kagome and her would write songs together. Sango came outside wearing a red tube top, jean Capri, and red and white sneakers with her hair placed in pig tails, low ones in fact.

"Hey guys, I can't believe there are only three more months left of eleventh grade." Sango said as they walked down the street, since the school wasn't far away.

"Yeah, then its twelfth grade, damn. . .we're getting old." Aimi said as Kagome and Sango sighed.

"Well, how's the perv and you?" Kagome asked Sango as Sango blushed.

"We're okay, but we're not together y'know." Sango said with confidence and hesitation, "We're just friends is all." Sango nodded as Aimi and Kagome gave each other a look, they both shrugged.

**--: At School :--**

InuYasha threw the football fifteen yards in the football field, where Koga was waiting to catch it.

"OH YEAH! LOOK AT THAT! I'M A BEAST!" InuYasha shouted as he had a cocky grin.

"Indeed, your breath smells like you ate one too." Miroku mentioned waving his hand infront of his mouth and InuYasha shoved him, "Don't hate, appreciate." InuYasha said with arrogance as Miroku shook his head.

"I think we should stop and shower, its 9:00 am, we've been here since 7:00 am." Koga yelled across the field.

"Yeah, I'm sweatin'." InuYasha said as he took off his helmet.

**--: With the Girls:--**

Sango, Aimi, and Kagome were laughing before the student council president approached them, the brother of InuYasha, he was a year older than them and he was Aimi's boyfriend. Aimi pushed her way through the two girls to her beloved Sesshomaru, and immediately took his arm.

"Konnichiwa ai (Hello Love)." Aimi said cheerfully with her childish voice. Sesshomaru greeted her with a small smile and eyed Sango and Kagome curiously as if he said 'Beat it or die.' in his eyes. Sango gave Kagome a look and the two hurried off to class. Kagome was now in her English 3 Strategy class with Sango, they both sat in the back and the teacher sounded as if he said, "Wah, wah wah wah, wamama wah wah."

"Sometimes I think I'm in Charlie Brown." Kagome said randomly as Sango nodded.

"I know what you mean." Sango sighed as InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku came to class late AS usual.

"Oh look what the cat had dragged in, Kagome Higurashi eh." InuYasha said as Kagome glared at him.

"I don't have time for your petty, childish games." Kagome said as she let out a sigh and looked away from him.

"Leave her alone, what do you have against her anyway?" Sango asked InuYasha before he took a seat behind Kagome, Miroku sat next to him behind Sango and Koga was on the right seat next to Kagome.

"She knows what she did in 5th grade." InuYasha said as he glared at her.

". . .Oh my God, your still on that? Your mad because I beat your ass in football in front of 700 people?" Kagome said with a smirk as Miroku, Sango, and Koga snickered. InuYasha fumed with anger.

"You screwed up my chances and became captain, your a girl you shouldn't even have played football." InuYasha said.

"So? I happened to be a tom boy when I was younger, suck it up you big loser." Kagome said as InuYasha snarled, right before he could say something Aimi and Kikyo came in.

"Sorry Naka-teach." Aimi apologized sitting in front of Kagome as Kikyo sat in front of Sango. Kikyo was best friends with Aimi, Kikyo and Kagome had a I acknowledge you friendship when they use to compete when they were younger over Aimi. Very childish, right? Sango was friends with everyone, there is always someone like that in a group of girls.

"Aimi, you and Kikyo cannot be coming late every day, this is the last time, hai?" Mr. Nakanishi asked as Aimi nodded.

"So, what are we doing after school?" Aimi asked as InuYasha huffed.

"Us guys have band rehearsal." InuYasha said as Kagome sighed.

"I have Poetry club."

"InuYasha, you have that too." Miroku added.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Kiraha the gym teacher is making me." InuYasha sighed as Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"NO WAY!" Kagome screamed as she stood from her seat. The whole class and the teacher gave her a questioning look.

". . .Sorry." Kagome said embarrassed.

"Like I wanted to be there anyway, its even worse that you have to be there." InuYasha said as she looked at his nails, "Besides, I got a poem. Roses are red, violets are blue, you hate me and I hate you." InuYasha said as Aimi raised her middle finger up at him, beating Kagome to it.

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it." Aimi said as Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango giggled.

"Shut up Aimi, drop and give me 50." InuYasha said as Aimi shook her head.

"Yeah, your the one to talk when you can even bench-press three and you can't hop off Mr. Kiraha's dick, you always suck up to him." Aimi said harshly. InuYasha was so pissed off, if looks could kill Aimi swould turn into ashes.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.

**Other Information:**

. . .I guess I don't have any, but I will late on. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Two:**

_Me? Oh my, I'm invited! _

--

* * *

Kagome was in the Poetry club classroom, before they came they each had to write a poem. Kagome had her poem in her binder so she was set, InuYasha came in with nothing so she assumed that he was using the poem he made for her earlier._ 'Such an idiot.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes once they looked at each other, there were about fifteen people in the circle, the teacher sat down.

"Okay, who would like to present their poem first?" The nice looking, Japanese teacher asked as no one raised their hand, "Takanishi, would you willingly go first?" Mr. Namura asked as InuYasha sighed. Kagome smirked _'Its going to be funny seeing the teacher's reaction.' _InuYasha reached in his jean pocket and took out a pieces of paper.

"This is called_ 'Its time.'_" He said as everyone looked anxiously:

_Its time to close my eyes,  
Let the pain subside,  
Open my heart to what I feel,  
Let the darkness drown me,  
And fixate on what is real._

_Blindfold myself,  
I might be the only book on the shelf,  
But loneliness brings me ease,  
It makes me stronger._

_Lost in the darkness,  
Not seeing with light,  
This brings my heart a strange,  
Warm delight._

_Its not bringing me down,  
But fixing me up,  
Its happening now,  
I'm not giving up._

_Pain happens either way,  
Doesn't matter what side your on,  
Its your decision once you lay._

_Shortening my breath,  
Ceasing the beating of my heart,  
Give me something to believe,  
Without using my heart._

_Its impossible, isn't that right?  
My soul isn't strong enough,  
To be my guide._

_Once lost in between,  
I am no longer what I seem,  
So here I go,  
I'll fall.  
I'll fall without fear,  
Fall and forget all I hold dear,  
Falling in the sky,  
Not caring where I land,  
Or the consequences will be when I lie._

_Lying down on my final resting place,  
Where obstacles I face will be erased,  
I'm doing this on my own, making them right,  
Here I go as I finish this battle,  
My last fight._

Kagome looked in awe, she didn't believe that he could actually write a poem such as that. She and the other clapped with a smile. 'Wow, I misjudge him.' She said as InuYasha had smirked.

"What inspired you?" Mr. Namura asked.

"I was at a bad time in my life, and I feel empty and hurt so I took those emotions and placed in this poem." InuYasha as he looked down, Kagome felt a bit sorry for him.

"Higurashi, would you like to read your poem out loud?" Mr. Namura asked as she nodded and opened her binder.

"This poem I made is called _'All the things you said'_" She said softly as she began to read:

_I lost my eyes,  
Lost my senses,  
Lost my dreams,  
Lost in reminisces._

_Blinding myself,  
From what's real,  
Believing in happily-  
ever afters,  
Fairy tales._

_You said you would,  
Never hurt me,  
You said you'd look only at me,  
You said that you love me,  
You said we were meant to be._

_Feed me lies,  
Hide the truth,  
My heart is shattered,  
Its not bullet-proof._

_Give me this pain,  
Its ecstasy,  
It puts me to sleep,  
It makes me weak._

_You abused me till I loved the pain,  
You drove me, my heart, my soul,  
Insane._

_Give me this pain,  
Its ecstasy,  
It gives me ease,  
It makes me weak to my knees._

_Wrap me inside your arms,  
And give me your heart.  
Give me what you got,  
And let me rip it apart._

_You blinded me,  
Smothered me,  
Controlled me,  
Killed me._

_All your acts,  
You said were out of love,  
You told me all is full of love,  
You were right,  
You loved me so,  
But this love you give me,  
Rips my soul._

_You said you would,  
Never hurt me,  
You said you'd look only at me,  
You said that you love me,  
You said we were meant to be._

_All the things you said,  
I believed,  
You were my knight in shining armor,  
My savior,  
In my time of need._

_But you were lying,  
The love you once felt is dying,  
This was revenge,  
This was a scheme,  
You wanted to break me,  
Let my heart fall piece to piece._

_I figured out your plans,  
Saw through the lies,  
As much as I want to hate you,  
You still find words to blind me,  
You still are the only one who can unbind me._

InuYasha was impressed by her poem, she smiled as everyone clapped.

"Bravo, bravo." Mr. Namura said as she smiled, "What inspired you on this one?"

"A rocky relationship I had in the past." Kagome said with a smile. Others read their poems, when the clock was now showing 3:00pm it was time for them to leave, InuYasha walked next to Kagome.

"Nice poem." He said as she looked at him surprised.

"Yours was nice too." She said as they looked away from each other.

"Want to go to my band practice? Aimi and Sango will be there." He said as she nodded.

"Sure, it wouldn't kill me...would it?" She asked as he chuckled.

**- -: At the Takanishi Residence, Garage:- -**

InuYasha had got himself positioned with his guitar in his hand and the microphone and the microphone stand in front of him. Sesshomaru was on drums, Miroku was base guitar, and Koga would tape the session.

"So, beating heart baby?" InuYasha asked as Koga nodded. The girls watched anxiously:

**Intro**:

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby.)  
_

_InuYasha: Baby is this love for real?  
_

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby.)  
_

_InuYasha: Let me in your arms to feel--  
_

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby.)  
_

_InuYasha: The beating of your heart baby.  
_

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby.)_

_InuYasha: The beating of your heart baby._

**Verse One**:

**_InuYasha:_**

_You,  
You want nothing to do with me.  
You,  
You want nothing to do with me.  
I,  
I don't know what to do with you.  
'Cause you,  
don't know what you do to me._

**Chorus:**

**_InuYasha:_**

_Baby is this love for real?  
_

_Let me in your arms to feel--  
_

_The beating of your heart baby.  
_

_The beating of your heart baby._

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby)  
_

_InuYasha: Baby is this love for real?  
_

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby...)  
_

_InuYasha: Let me in your arms to feel--  
_

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby...)  
_

_InuYasha: Your beating heart baby.  
_

_(Miroku: Beating hearts baby...)  
_

_InuYasha: The beating of your heart baby._

**Verse 2:**

_**InuYasha:**_

_Girl,  
You really got your hold on me.  
Girl,  
You really got your hold on me.  
Go,  
You gotta get away from me.  
'Cause you,  
You want nothing to do with me._

**Chorus: **

- - - -

**Bridge:**

_In spite of you,"  
Even out of view,  
Still I love all of you.  
I.. I do.  
Yeah...  
In spite of you,  
Even out of view,  
Still I love all of you.  
I. . .I do. Well. . ._

_You,  
You want nothing to do with me.  
You,  
You want nothing to do with me._

**Chorus: 3x's**

- - - -

Kagome, Aimi, and Sango cheered as they didn't pay attention to the crowd in back of them.

"Sesshomaru, YOU ROCK!" Aimi shouted as he gave her a smile, making sure his brother didn't see. InuYasha bowed as some of the girls screamed over them. InuYasha winked at Kagome, she didn't know if she should like it or feel disgusted, he was probably playing with her. All she did was smile to play along.

"IF ONE OF YOU BITCHES LAY A FINGER ON MY SESSHOMARU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Aimi screamed at the crowd, making some of the girls scowl. But she didn't care, she claimed her property and kill someone if they touched it. Sango watched Miroku thoroughly notifying him if he touch a girl, he'd die by her hands. He smiled nervously at her. Koga smiled as he did a thumbs up saying he got a good shot. Kagome figured she should make a band, she'd right the songs and play guitar, Aimi would sing, Sango could play drums, and Kikyo could be base, what a brilliant plan!

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nn I do not own beatingheartbaby, head automatica does!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Three:**

_I got an idea, lets make a band!_

--

* * *

Kagome had gotten Aimi, Sango, and Kikyo to sit in the living room.

"I have an idea." Kagome said with a smile.

"What is it?" The three girls said in a unision.

"Lets make a band!" Kagome said as the girls blinked a few times.

"And all girls band? THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Aimi said as Kikyo nodded her head, agreeing.

"Sure, I don't mind. What am I going to play?" Sango asked.

"Drums, I'm songwriter and lead guitar. Aimi is lead singer, and Kikyo can be base guitar." Kagome said, already having it all figured out. Souta said he'll film our sessions as well.

"Are you trying to compete with InuYasha?" Kikyo asked as Kagome looked around nervously.

". . .Uhm. Err. . .maybe?" Kagome laughed nervously as the girls shook their heads.

"Figured as much." Sango said as she smiled.

"Well, when you get a song together we'll practice." Kikyo said as her and Sango got up to leave.

"Lets go work on the song Kagome." Aimi said anxiously as they ran upstairs. Once Aimi and Kagome got the song together, she called Sango and Kikyo to practice the song and the beat and rhytm to it, the session ending at 12 am.

**--:Next Day, at School:--**

"Hey, we got our own band now." Aimi said as she sat next Sesshomaru at the lunch table.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked as she noticing that she was holding onto his arm.

"Mhm." Aimi nodded.

"Yeah, we can compete in band competitions! Right InuYasha?" Kagome said wily a sly smile. InuYasha grinned.

"Us guys will mop the floor with you." InuYasha said with confidence as Miroku shook his head as he attempted to rub Sango's backside.

"Well, why don't you come to Kagome's house after school and just see how good we are." Kikyo said as Aimi nodded.

"Exactly, your mouth will drop!" Kagome said a bit arrogant.

"Right, and I got pink panties on." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"That's nothing new." Kagome said as the gang snickered.

"Bitch." InuYasha mumbled as he drunk his Pepsi.

**- -:After School, Kagome and Aimi's Garage:- - **

They did a quick short session before the guys came, Kagome had tuned the guitars as Aimi was testing her voice out. The guys came over, and so did a group of teenagers.

"Wow." Kagome said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, their like our groupies." InuYasha said with a cocky smile.

"Whatever, Souta! You ready?" Kagome asked as Souta nodded with the camera in his hand as they started to play:

**Intro:**

_**Aimi**_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it!_

**Verse One:**

_**Aimi**_

_Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency,  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E!  
It's like I'm glowing inside,  
Yeah, a light I can't hide,  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right!  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight,  
Oh yeah, it's better than drugs,  
In fact it's sent from above, _

(**Kagome and Sango: **_huh huh_)

**Hook:**

_**Aimi**_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it!_

**Chrous:**

_**Aimi**_

_Hey, Can't kick the habit,  
Yeah, I got to have it.  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict!  
Hey, can't live without it,  
Yeah, G'on shout about it,  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic,  
Love addict, Love addict!  
_  
**Verse Two:**

**_Aimi  
_**_  
Need a refill cause I just can't get enough!  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love!  
So lay the truth on me,  
Cause that is all that I need!  
_**  
Hook:**

_**Aimi**_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_  
**  
Chrous:**

_**Aimi**_

_Hey, Can't kick the habit,  
Yeah, I got to have it.  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict!  
Hey, can't live without it,  
Yeah, G'on shout about it!  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic,  
Love addict, Love addict!  
_**  
Bridge:**  
_**  
Kagome**_

_I'm blessed, I must confess,  
My heart is pounding in my chest,  
Cause this love's the best,  
I'm just a love addict._

**Verse Three:**

_**Aimi**_

_Coming down with something outrageous,  
Lookout now cause it so contagious!  
This feeling's got me reeling,  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling.  
Gotta clear my throat,  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more_  
**  
Hook:**

_**Aimi, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo**_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it"_  
**  
Chorus: 2x's**

- - - -

InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku looked in shock. _'Damn, they got us beat! But, but we gotta strike back! Higurashi I am not letting you win this!'_ InuYasha thought with a smirk.

"EVERYONE GO TO OUR GARAGE!" InuYasha shouted at the screaming crowd. Kagome looked at Aimi, they could tell what he was doing. . .competing.

"Might as well go." Sango sighed as they placed their equipment up and closed the garage door and walked down the street to InuYasha's house.

"He's getting on my last nerve." Kagome said with a sigh.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own Love Addict, Family Force 5 does. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Four:**

_Nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks!_

_Mom, if you take them all you'll collapse._

--

* * *

Kagome walked into the house after that concert, InuYasha basically put on for them. Aimi was still hanging with Sesshomaru, it was only 6:00 pm, so it didn't matter that much. Kagome walked up the steps silently as she could hear soft cries coming from her mom's room. Their mom was an alcoholic, and was addicted to prescription pills since their father walked out on them. It would sadden them to catch her in the act, this really affected Kagome because she was so use to them being a tight and secure family, but when dad left because he and their mom seemed to always argue and love wasn't there anymore, they got divorced and he moved overseas. Kagome was very close to their father, he hugged her and kissed her forehead before he left but what makes her angry is that their mom, couldn't at least try to go to rehab because Souta was only ten and he shouldn't be growing up with a fucked up mom, at least she thought so, but many people would feel the same way.

"Mom. . ."Kagome whispered as she let out a sigh. She went inside her room as she could hear her mother pouring another drink, Kagome could smell that it was Vodka, which to her was no surprise. Kagome lied on her bed, a notebook beside her which she wrote all her songs in. She opened her book and noticed one song wasn't complete, the tile was 'Nails for breakfast, tack for snacks.' "I should finish this. . ." Kagome said as she wrote down a few lines. The house phone started to ring and Kagome sat up and stretched her hand and grabbed the phone, she pressed 'talk.' "Moshi, moshi." Kagome answered.

_'Kagome, its Aimi. InuYasha and Sesshomaru, joined at the Giant Sushi-Karaoke bar Band Contest but Koga and the others insisted we joined the contest.'_ Aimi said happily over the phone.

'Really? That's awesome, I was just writing a song now.' Kagome said as she smiled.

_'Okay, well, I'll practice singing it as soon as your done. The contest isn't until Saturday, you should be working on your poetry project.'_ Aimi mentioned as Kagome sighed.

'I know, I know. . .but its suppose to be the gift of love, nothing dark.' Kagome sighed.

_'We know how you love your emo poems, well just figure something out, kay?'_ Aimi said cheerfully.

_'_Alright, see ya when you get home Ai.'Kagome said.

'_Okay then, later Kags.'_ Aimi hung up the phone, so did Kagome. Kagome lied on her back to rest.

"My dreams are coming true, I can't believe it!" Kagome squealed, "I'll be a songwriter/band guitarist, which wasn't expect but I'm okay with that and a poet. Ah yes, what a fine life indeed!" Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes halfway and fell asleep.

**- -:At School, Poetry Club: - -**

Kagome sat there sighing, as people read their poems. InuYasha wondered why she was acting so strange, Kagome was lost on memories of her father and her now drugged out mother.

"Higurashi, read us your poem." Mr. Namura said with a smile as Kagome nodded.

"This is called _'It Could Be You__.'_" She said as everyone watched her anxiously, she randomly made this last night.

_I know what I feel,  
And you feel it to.  
I fantasize of the first kiss,  
And who'll make the first move.  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line?  
It could be me,  
It could be you._

_It could be me,  
It could be you.  
Who knows but,  
Lets see who._

_Show me,  
Who you are  
Stop me before I go too far,  
'Cause it hurts,  
To hold back  
So hold me,  
Or I might crack._

_I'm getting tired of my good girl scene,  
Then people get shocked when my  
Mean streak is seen.  
Tired of the phrase that,  
"Your not the same."  
How am I the same when I get hurt  
And blamed?_

_But only you could see my heart,  
And know that the girl inside,  
Wasn't bad at all,  
She wasn't good neither._

_I'm gasoline,  
You're the match.  
I'm not sure if we could handle that,  
It might explode, could be a mess.  
You say we take the chance._

_I have to admit,  
I had my doubts.  
Scared of getting hurt,  
No longer bold and about.  
But in that moment,  
That first kiss.  
Everything felt right,  
No longer do I regret this._

Kagome said as Mr. Namura and the others clapped.

"Great job as usual Kagome." Mr. Namura said with a smile as she looked down sadly at the ground, no one noticed but InuYasha.

_'The fuck is wrong with her? She hasn't insulted me back when I called her a whore, or nothing. This scares me, wait. . .am I worried about her? No, NO! I can't be that whore stole my spot in 5th grade as Captain of the football team, but she did save me from all that popularity drama. . .damn, I hate her.'_ InuYasha thought to himself as the bell rung, Kagome immediately got up and left, InuYasha ran after her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked as she looked up at him emotionlessly, this was totally freaking him out. "Higurashi, tell me." He said as she shook her head, I guess clearing out her thought.

"Oh, its nothing." She said smiled.

"Don't lie to me." He said grabbing her wrist softly. Kagome blushed a bit from the warmth of his hand on her skin.

"I said its nothing knuckle head, now let me go." She said forcing her blush to go away as he didn't let go.

"Tell me." He said as she pouted.

"Fine, I was a bit upset because I was thinking about my mom and dad." She said as he gave her confused look.

"Their okay, right?" He said as he let her go and they walked side by side.

"My mom is addicted to prescription pills and is a alcoholic, my dad left me, Aimi, and Souta when we were very young. That's why my mom is like that, the divorce had hit her hard." She said as InuYasha felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish I could help." InuYasha said as Kagome was surprised of his sudden feelings of concern.

"Thanks for having me in your thoughts, I didn't know you had a heart." She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"I would be dead if I didn't have one, right?" He said as she nodded.

"Right." She said.

"I'll walk you home, I don't want you walking down the street by yourself." He said as she smiled.

"I thought you hated me." Kagome wondered.

"I do hate you, but if you die who am I going to argue with all the time?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Well, then. . .thanks for everything, I'm happy that I released those thoughts. Aimi is too busy with Sesshomaru, and since I am single I'm lonely at times." Kagome said as InuYasha looked at her curiously.

"Lets go out then." InuYasha suggested as Kagome stopped walking and looked at him as if he was a mad man.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I'm serious, lets go out." He said as she blinked a few times.

"Okay, uhm. Well, my house is right here so, see you ate school Inu." Kagome waved as she ran up the steps and opened the door with the key. Kagome shut the door behind her, still not believing what she just witnessed, "Mom! I'm home." Kagome shouted as she saw her mom at the top of the steps, stuffing pills in her mouth. "Mom. . .MOM! IF YOU TAKE THEM ALL YOU'LL COLLAPSE, YOU'LL OVERDOSE!" Kagome said running up the steps, tears slipping down as she tried to take the bottle from her mom, her mom slapped Kagome, Kagome fell down the steps and held her side in pain.

**- -:With InuYasha:- -**

_'What a good job InuYasha, date her out of pity and cheat on her! Yes, this would be the ultimate revenge, I'm so smart.' _He thought but he heard a loud thump. He looked at Kagome's house and then ran over to the door, he knocked first but when no answered and he could hear moans and whimpering, he kicked down the door and looked at Kagome who was on the ground and her mom unconscious at the top steps. He took out his cell and called 911, then he immediately called Aimi.

**- - :In The Hospital:- -**

Kagome opened her eyes, as she was on a hospital bed. She sat up and looked around scared.

"W-What's going on?!" She shouted afraid as Aimi ran in.

"Kagome! Your alright, what happened?!" She asked her twin as Kagome's eyes started to water.

"I'm fine, but how is mom?" Kagome asked as Aimi sighed.

"She's fine, just needs a little more rest and all." Aimi said as she hugged Kagome. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"Its fine Aimi." Kagome said hugging her sister back, and then let to go.

"By the way, am I loony or are you an InuYasha going out?" Aimi asked as Kagome laughed nervously.

"He asked me out, and I just said okay." Kagome shrugged.

"Wow, I thought. . .you two would be enemies forever." Aimi said as she sighed.

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Kagome said as InuYasha came in the room.

"Time for me to skid daddle." Aimi said as she winked and left out the door, Kagome would of punched her if she had the strength.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked as Kagome nodded, "What the hell happened?"

"Well, I saw my mom taking too many pills I guess she was trying to kill herself by overdosing and so I ran after her to try and stop her but. . .she slapped me and I fell down the steps." Kagome looked down as her eyes started to tear up again. InuYasha hugged her tightly, Kagome blushed as she blinked away her tears.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair, he was smirking as he thought his plan was coming along well.

"Thanks InuYasha." She said as she kissed his cheek. InuYasha's face flushed red. Kagome giggled.

"Well, you'll need plenty of rest, so sleep." He said as he let go of her and walked out the room.

- -:**Giant Sushi-Karaoke bar Band Contest:- - **

Kagome was wearing a white tube top, black jeans, black and white sneakers and her hair was in a ponytail but her hair was spiked. Aimi, she was wearing a white beater that was cut off to reveal her abs, black overalls that were short and reveal her stomach and white beater, her hair was out and straight.. Sango was wearing a white midriff, black Capri's, black sandals, she had put her hair in pig tails. Kikyo, she wore a white halter top, black jean shorts, and white opened toe high hell sandals with her hair in a bun. They watched other bands perform.

"Kagome, did you make up a band name for us?" Aimi whispered to Kagome.

"Yes, just wait." Kagome said with a smile.

"Now, its time for 'iCandy." The host said as Sango looked at Kagome.

"iCandy?" Sango said as Kikyo shrugged.

"We're hot, and its like Eye Candy." Kagome said as Aimi giggled and they walked up the stage. They could See InuYasha and the others watching. InuYasha was wearing a red shirt saying 'I RoCk HaRdEr.' and ripped jeans, seems all the guys were wearing ripped jeans at that. Sesshomaru had a black shirt saying, 'Rock or die.' He loves the word death I must say, Miroku had a purple shirt that said, 'Real men rock purple.' Aimi took her place at the microphone, Kagome had her chip ready to stroke the strings of her electric guitar as was Kikyo to her base guitar. Sango was ready to feel the rhythm of the drums to go through the drums sticks.

"This song is called Nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks." Aimi said as she winked at the crowd making many boys whistle and Sesshomaru ticked off:

**Verse One:**

_**Aimi**_

_Watch your mouth,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Because your speech is slurred enough,  
That you just might swallow your tongue.  
I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost,__  
With just a little more poise than that.  
Or was it God who chokes,  
In these situations, running late?  
No, no, he called in,  
Or was it God who chokes,  
In these situations, running late?  
No, no, he called in.  
_**  
Bridge:**

_**Aimi**_

_The hospice is,  
A relaxing weekend getaway,  
Where you're a cut above all the rest,  
Sick and sad patients,  
On first name basis with all the top physicians._

**Chorus:**

**_Aimi_**

_Prescribed pills,  
To offset the shakes,  
To offset the pills,  
You know you should take!  
It a day at a time._

**Verse 2:**

**_Aimi_**

_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound,  
To the support on the line,  
And with the way you've been talking,  
Every word gets you a step closer to hell.  
That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound,  
To the support on the line,  
And with the way you've been talking,  
Every word gets you a step closer to hell._

**Chorus ****2x's****:**

**_Aimi_**

_Prescribed pills,  
To offset the shakes,  
To offset the pills,  
You know you should take!  
It a day at a time._

**Verse 3:**

**_Aimi_**

_I am,  
Alone in this bed, house, and head,  
And she never fixes this,  
But at least she...  
I am,  
Alone, in this bedroom,  
She never fixes this,  
But at least she..._

**_Chorus 2x's:_**

_- - - - - - - -_

**Bridge:**

**_Aimi, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo_**

_The hospice is,  
A relaxing weekend getaway.  
Where you're a cut above all the rest,  
Sick and sad patients,  
On first name basis with all the top physicians._

InuYasha knew Kagome wrote this about her mom, he sighed as he still felt a little bit bad for her. The crowd was roaring, they loved the song. Aimi, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo bowed as they walked off the stage.

"They really are some iCandy, but now its time to give it up for 'Sixteen Bullets Can't Pierce My Heart'!" The host announced as they took the stage.

"Hm, their name is pretty creative." Kikyo mentioned as the girls nodded.

"This song is called 'Ready, set, Go!" InuYasha said as they started to play:

**Verse One:**

_**InuYasha**_

_We were running through the town,  
Our senses had been drowned,  
No place we hadn't been before.  
We learned to live and then,  
Our freedom came to an end,  
We have to break down this wall._

**Bridge:**

_**Sesshomaru**_

_To young to live a lie,  
Look into my eyes._

**Chorus:**

_**InuYasha**_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run,  
The sky is changing we are warned,  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down.  
Don't you turn around!_

**Verse Two:**

_**InuYasha**_

_We are looking back again,  
Our loneliness and pain,  
Never been so wide awake.  
Breathe slowly in and out.  
Somewhere behind the clouds,  
I can see the morning break.  
**  
Bridge:**_

**Sesshomaru:  
**  
_To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

**Chorus:  
**  
**_InuYasha_**

_Ready, set, go it's time to run,  
The sky is changing we are warned,  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down._  
_Don't you turn around!_  
**  
Verse 3:  
**  
_**InuYasha**_

_Leave it all behind you now,  
The final wall is breaking down,  
We are all it's all about!  
Nothing can stop us now,  
I promise you right now,  
I never let you down._

**Chorus:**  
_**  
InuYasha and Miroku**_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run,  
The sky is changing we are warned,  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down.  
Don't turn around!_

**Chrous:**

_**InuYasha**_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around!  
Don't you turn around!  
Don't you turn around!_

"Hm, I wonder who writes the songs." Kagome said as the crowd roared again.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru." Aimi said as Souta was showing Sango and Kikyo their performance. InuYasha came over to them.

"Hm, seems like we won this Higuarashi." InuYasha said as they were face to face, nose to nose.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Kagome said.

"Feh." InuYasha said.

"And our winner is. . ." The host trailed off, they all looked anxiously.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. Ha, ha. . . cliffie. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own Nails for Breakfast, tacks for snacks, Panic! At the disco does. :3 I do not own Ready, set, go! Either Tokio Hotel does!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

**Note:** There is a reason why it is rated M.

* * *

--

**Chapter Five:**

_Uh-oh, we're falling, falling where?  
_

_Some call it love, some call it hate! Maybe this is. . .lust?  
_

--

* * *

Kagome was waiting outside, InuYasha so-called her out for the date, she thought back to yesterday's contest.

**-:Flash Back:-**

_"And the winner is, or should say are. . .iCandy and Sixteen Bullets Can't Pierce My Heart!" The announcer yelled as the crowd had jumped in excitement. InuYasha and Kagome pouted, folding their arms like children._

**-:End Flash Back:-**

Kagome was wearing a black v-neck dress, black high-heeled sandals, her hair was placed in a neat bun with princess curled bangs, her small yet pouty lips had pink lip gloss on them. InuYasha pulled up in his red Ferrari, he opened the door as she climbed in as he look at her smooth legs, he blushed a bit but shook his thoughts. _'I hate her, I hate her. . .I hate her.'_ He chanted in his head, _'Hate, hate, hate, hate. . .' _InuYasha was wearing a nice long sleeved button down shirt, black pants, black shoes.

"You look beautiful Kagome." He said as he blushed a bit.

"You look handsome yourself." She said with a smile. He drove off towards the restaurant. Once they arrived there, he parked the car, took the key from the ignition and place them in his pocket. He opened the car door and closed it behind him before walking over to the passenger side.He opened the door for her and let out his left hand to help her, she took it reluctantly.

"You are...beautiful." InuYasha said in a reverent tone as he took both her hands once she shut the car door. Kagome looked down silently, saying nothing for a few moments. He squeezed her hands and then kissed them again. She started to pull her hands away but he held firm, gazing up at her intently. She quickly looked away, but caught the look on his face just before she did so. She was acting a little too shy, which was unlike her and he didn't understand what was coming over him. He let go of both her hands as he put on the alarm to the car. They walked next to each other as a waiter immediately took him to a table, InuYasha guessed the waiter knew his father was the owner of the restaurant and was suppose to be treated like royalty.

"This place is really nice, and expenisive." Kagome said as she looked around and then looked at him as a candle was in between them.

"My dad owns it." InuYasha said as he ordered a steak with A.1 sauce, and Kagome ordered for a Ceaser salad."

"Ah, I see." She said as she didn't know what to do, why was she so nervous?

"Kagome, do you like me?" InuYasha asked her as she looked at him.

"Yes, you know. . .I think I always liked you and our rivalry just made those feelings be held back. Love and hate balance each other out, right? So, I thought it would kill me to love you but I guess it can't." She smiled softly, InuYasha thought the same thing was going on with him. He nodded. But he slapped himself mentally,_ 'I hate her, I must use her. Maybe after this I'll take the next route.'_ InuYasha thought was a smirk.

**- -:After Dinner:- -**

The two left, as InuYasha drove Kagome to his house due to the fact no one was home and Kagome didn't mind it when he asked her. They went inside and InuYasha showed him a tour of his house, the last stop was his room.

"Your house is really, really nice." Kagome said already in awe of his red, black, and white room. Kagome sat on the bed as he walked over and pinned her down, by her wrist. Kagome flushed red as she looked up at him. He had been starving for her affection and touch the whole date, he couldn't stand it how he wanted her so much. He craved her body, her voice, her touch, her warmth…

"Kagome." he whispered huskily, placing fierce kisses along her throat. One of his hands traveled up and inside her panties to the warm area between her legs that was hiding in her pantie, finding the nub of sensitive flesh and massaged it lightly, teasing her mercilessly as she cried out for mercy and release as he held her down. Hearing her cries just aroused him even more, and his manhood throbbed almost painfully when it brushed against his boxers but he continued teasing her, smirking as she tugged on his pants, she, herself had hungered for him to enter her. As he expected, she was very wet from the teasing and offered no resistance. He pulled down his boxers and pants and, slid down her panties gently down her thighs and off the rest of her legs, he slid into her although she was as tight as ever. The hanyou growled softly, sliding into her all the way to the hilt and staying there, savoring the comfortable confines that surrounded him, taking in a deep breath. Kagome moaned softly, her nails digging into the mattress, clenching her teeth as her insides accommodated to him, feeling his own nails dig into her hips. She was hoping he was going to be gentle…she was not sure whether to be aroused or afraid. InuYasha pulled out until only the crown of his manhood was in her, then drove back into her quickly and she gave out a soft cry. He repeated the movement several more times, a slight pause between each thrust, before he repeated it. He started driving into her savagely, not holding back. It was as if he had been saving up all his lust from all the girls he had been with up till this time. And spirits above, she was so tight and hot. Her cries and moans only drove him on and he growled loudly as he achieved his first orgasm of the night. The lovely sixteen year old under him cried out sharply as she felt the seed pour into her, clenching herself again and again.

"Ah! InuYasha!" she cried out, her voice melting into a soft whimper.

He began to feel tired as he slow down, being more gentle than he was being before. He zipped down the back of her dress as he took off his shirt. He gently unclipped her bra and grasped her breast, rubbing his thumb against her nipple. Making her moan even more, moving her back, he was still inside her as he loved the wetness of her center. He slowly moved out of her as placed lips gently against the nipple of her right breast and suckled it as his other hand massaged her left breast. Who know these rivals could feel such intimacy with each other?

**- -:The Next Day:- -**

InuYasha woke up as he looked down at Kagome who was still sleep, his arms was around her waist as he felt her bare body against his. She was soft. How could he possibly fall for her? He kissed atop of her head as she moaned slightly and moved around to her other side, she opened her eyes halfway and looked up at him.

"Morning." She spoke softly as he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it.

"Morning." He said as she smiled.

"SESSHOMARU! I got the books!" Aimi yelled from down stairs, InuYasha and Kagome's eyes widen as they looked at each other and panicked.

"I have to wake up InuYasha first." Sesshomaru said as Kagome quickly put on her clothes as InuYasha had put on some pj's and Kagome hide under the bed. InuYasha lied down, trying to look relax as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Oh, your already up. InuYasha, remember band practice?" Sesshomaru said as he sniffed the air, "Kagome was here?" He asked as InuYasha looked at him.

"No. . .I smell like her because I went over her house to check on her." He said as Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Oh, alright well hurry and get dressed."Sesshomaru said shutting the door behind him. Kagome crawled from under the bed and sighed of relief and looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I need to take Aimi to the store so I'll be back later!" Sesshomaru shouted as he heard Aimi and Sesshomaru leave out the front door. Kagome laughed nervously as InuYasha chuckled. Kagome fixed her hair and clothes, kissed InuYasha's cheek and left.

**- -:That Afternoon:- -**

Kagome was now refreshed, feeling good, she even took birth control just in case. She was wearing a green bra like top, low rider jeans, green boots, and a white hoodie as her hair was hot and curly. She walked over to InuYasha's garage as they were doing a short session. InuYasha smiled at her as she smiled back. Aimi looked at the two strangely, Aimi was wearing a black dress, black flip-flops, and her hair in pig tails. Sango and Kikyo had their hair out, Sango wore a pink dress that ended to her mid-thighs and was strap and sleeveless, Kikyo was wearing a black tank top, jean shorts, and black sneakers. InuYasha was wearing a red short sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, a red had that had the letter 'J' and black Adidas. Sesshomaru was wearing a black shirt with baggy pants, and white Puma's. Miroku wore a purple short sleeved shirt, ripped jeans and black sneakers. Koga wore a dark green shirt with a black hood, regular jeans and black sneakers.

"Alright guys, Gotta find you." InuYasha said as he winked at Kagome, who guess the song was for her.

**Verse One:**

_**InuYasha**_

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,  
What it means to know just who I am,  
I think I finally found a better place to start.  
No one ever seems to understand,  
I need to try to get to where you are,  
Could it be you're not that far?_

**Chorus:**

_**InuYasha**_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
The reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you,  
Gotta find you,  
You're the missing piece I need,  
The song inside of me.  
I need to find you,  
I gotta find you.  
Oh yeah,  
Yeah._

**Verse Two:**

_**InuYasha**_  
_  
You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find,  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside,  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile,  
When I find you it will be alright.  
I need to try to get to where you are,  
Could it be you're not that far?_

**Chorus:**

_**InuYasha**_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you_  
**  
Bridge:  
**  
_Been feeling lost,  
Can't find the words to say.  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday,  
Where you are is where I wanna be,  
Next to you, you next to me.  
Oh,  
I need to find you.  
Yeah._

**Chorus 2x's:**

- - - - - - - -- - -

Kagome blushed furiously as the crowd roared behind her, bringing out of her thoughts. Aimi giggled as she looked at the frustrated Kagome.

"Aw, that is so cute." Aimi said as Sango and Kikyo giggled as well. Kagome pouted. InuYasha ran over to her.

"Do you like it? I made the song this morning all by myself." InuYasha said as Kagome nodded.

"Its really beautiful." Kagome smiled.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own Gotta find you, Joe Jonas does or. . .Camp Rock, I JUST DON'T OWN IT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Six:**

_Go with the flow?_

_Am I in love? No, this must be lust!_

--

* * *

It was nighttime, InuYasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand at the park as the moon shined over them.

"So, are you going to participate in the four days battle of the bands contest in Okinawa?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I got two songs done, just need two more." She said with a smile. He looked at her once she turned away, he hated these feelings he had growing on her, HATED them. They won't go away, he loved how she screamed his name during their night of strong intimacy, why does she has this hold on him? _'I have to break her heart and hurry up to get my revenge, I am. . .having these strange uncontrollable feelings for. Am I in love? No, No, no! OH, NO! This must be lust, it can't be that evil four lettered freakish word.' _

"Kagome. . ." InuYasha said softly as Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome asked as he smiled and just shook his head.

"Nevermind, I forgot what I wanted to say." He said as he squeezed her hand.

**- -:Next Week, battle of the bands concert, the hotel rooms:- -**

Kagome and Aimi shared a room with Sango and Kikyo, no surprise there as the guys shared a hotel room with each other.

"I need to think up two songs for the concert." Kagome said lying on the bed.

"Hm, well. No love songs, you already made two love songs, right? Make one emo songs, and one dance song." Aimi suggested.

"Good idea." Kagome said as Kikyo twirled her own hair.

"Hm, what's bothering you Kikyo?" Sango asked as Kikyo shook her head.

"Nothing, just lost in thought." Kikyo said as Kagome and Aimi could sense something strange.

**- -:Concert, Day One:- -**

Kagome was wearing a red halter top, black jeans, and red high heels. Aimi was wearing a white straplees bra top, a fitted black mini hoodie, and a black skirt with white opened toe-high heels. Sango wore a pink and black dress, that was strapless, and black shoes. Kikyo wore a red shirt with 'My SoCks RoCks' written in white, black jean Capri's, and black high heels sandals, they were all back stage with many other bands. InuYasha was wearing a black hat that had 'Japan Pride.' in red graffitti style, a white sleeve shirt with a black short sleeved shirt under it, black baggy jeans, black vans. Sesshomaru wore a red shirt with, 'You can't Wu-Tang better than me written in white.' ((Lmao, can't believe I made him wear that. Oh well.)) Baggy deniem jeans, white sneakers. Miroku wore a purple sleeveless shirt, baggy jeans, black and white Puma's. Koga wore a Orange shirt, baggy jeans, and black sneakers, he and Souta had their camera's ready. Miyavi, was the host. All the girls were drooling over him. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Japan, you ready to rock?!" Miyavi shouted as the crowd roared, there had to be like 10,000 people there, "We're going to rock off with these beautiful ladies by the name of iCandy!" He said as the group went up there as the crowd roared. "They'll be singing their song called All Around Me.":

**Verse One:**  
_  
**Aimi  
**  
My hands are searching for you,  
My arms are outstretched towards you.  
I feel you on my fingertips,  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you.  
This fire rising through my being,  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you._

**Bridge:**

_**Kagome**_

_I'm alive, I'm alive!_

**Chorus:**  
_  
**Aimi**_

_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I am breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing._  
**  
Verse Two:**

_**Aimi**  
_  
_My hands float up above me,  
And you whisper you love me,  
And I begin to fade,  
Into our secret place.  
The music makes me sway,  
The angels singing say we are alone with you,  
I am alone and they are too with you._

**Bridge:**

_**Sango and Kikyo  
**_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive!_

**Chorus:**

_**Aimi**_

_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I am breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing.  
_

_And so I cry,  
The light is white,  
And I see you.  
_  
**Bridge:**

_**Aimi**_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive!_

**Chorus:**

_**Aimi**_

_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I am breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing.  
_  
**Verse 3:**

_**Aimi**_

_Take my hand,  
I give it to you,  
Now you own me.  
All I am,  
You said you would never leave me,  
I believed you,  
I believe._

**Chorus:**

_**Aimi and Kagome  
**_  
_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healed._

Kagome thought she would go death on how loud the crowd screamed. Aimi bowed and jumped off stage after giving Miyavi a hug, and left back stage as InuYasha smiled and gave Kagome a peck on the lips for good luck.

"Next to perform is these hot young teenaged fella's! Sixteen bullets can't pierce my heart!" Miyavi said as InuYasha and the gang ran up there, "They will perform overrated."

**Verse One:**

_**InuYasha**_

_Worn out and faded,  
The weakness starts to show,  
They've created the generation,  
That we know,  
Washed up and hated.  
The system moves too slow,  
They give us answers,  
To questions they don't even know_.

**Chrous:**

_**InuYasha**_

_You made it,  
You played it,  
Your shit is overrated!!  
You made it,  
You played it,  
Your shit is overrated!!  
_  
**Verse Two:**

_**Sesshomaru**_

_Used up and jaded,  
You're thinking way too slow,  
So we're creating,  
Answers on our own.  
We can't relate,  
To what you think you know,  
And you create,  
The problems that will never,  
Go away._

**Chrous:**

_**InuYasha and Sesshomaru**_

_You made it,  
You played it,  
Your shit is overrated!!  
You made it,  
You played it,  
Your shit is overrated!!_

_You made it,  
You played it,  
Your shit is overrated!!  
You made it,  
You played it,  
Your shit is overrated!!_

_(**Miroku**: Go away, go away, go away, go away!!)  
_ **  
Chorus 2'x:**

_**InuYasha**_  
- - - - - - -

InuYasha and Sesshomaru thought they went deaf as the crowd screamed, they bowed and left the stage as Miyavi took over.

"You guys did great." Aimi said as she kissed Sesshomaru softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Miroku looked at them and then at Sango who blushed but he dashed towards her and kissed her, she didn't even fight back. Kagome wanted do that with InuYasha, but InuYasha walked past her and happened to be talking to Kikyo. What the hell is going on?

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own All around me, Flyleaf does! :3 I do not own Overrated, Three Days Grace does. nwn


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

**Note:** There is a reason why it is rated M.

* * *

--

**Chapter Seven:**

_Liars and Cheaters,  
_

_I don't love you, and tears don't fall!  
_

--

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall, waiting for InuYasha in the hotel hallway. InuYasha came out the bedroom and saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" InuYasha asked as Kagome looked up at him.

"I wonder if my mom is doing okay, I hope Grandpa will take good care of her." Kagome said with sadness in her voice. Carreesed her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

"She'll be fine, don't worry so much." He said as smiled.

"Yeah, your right." Kagome nodded.

"Would you think if. . .it was strange if I told you I loved you?" InuYasha asked her as Kagome blushed.

"N-no, I wouldn't. . .because I think I love you too." Kagome said placing her hand on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her side, her body was so warm as kissed her softly. He couldn't help these feelings that were taking over him, he loved the feeling his bones had whenever he touched her, and when she did touch him it was gentle. Her voice was soft and almost childish, making her seem sweet and innocent. They started doing more opened mouth kisses as InuYasha snaked his tongue into her mouth, she wrapped one thigh around his waist, he pulled both her legs up around him. He realized something and placed her down softly and pulled away.

"Damn, I'm sorry Kagome I have to go finish the song for the band." InuYasha said as he rest his forehead against hers. Kagome pouted and sighed.

"That's more important, so go one ahead." Kagome smiled as he smiled as chuckled.

"You wanted it that bad?" He said nuzzling his nose against hers.

"W-what?! No, you pervert." She said pushing him off her, "Go ahead and do what you have to do." Kagome said folding her arms. InuYasha smirked and groped her breast and ran to his room. Kagome's mouth dropped as she quickly turned around. _'That lucky bastard!'_ Kagome walked into the hotel room and saw she was the only one in there. She decided to get some rest.

**- -:12 am, Midnight:- -**

Kagome woke up and got up from her bed, she gently walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom, she then heard noises.

"What the hell?" She said softly and heard it coming from InuYasha's room, she walked over to room and placed her ear against the door.

'InuYasha! Ah, INUYASHA!' The girl screamed as Kagome's eyes widen. _'That voice. . .that name. Kikyo and InuYasha? No, NO! it just can't be_' Kagome's mind rang, InuYasha said he loved her, he couldn't possibly cheat on her AFTER he said that. She gently opened the door as she saw InuYasha on top of Kikyo, her pale arms around him. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she slammed the door, making them stop. She ran to her room and locked the door behind her, flopped on her bed and held on tightly to her pillow.

"InuYasha, you. . .you evil bastard!" She said between sobs. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

**- -:The Next Day:- -**

Kagome woke up to see everyone there, Aimi, Sango, and even Kikyo. She showered and got dressed and went outside. Damn, this deception and heartbreak felt like hell to her. She was wearing a white tank top with a golden bustier over it, a white mini skirt, golden high-heeled sandals and her hair was out. She wanted to take a walk to somehow forget what was going on. It was the afternoon when she came back, InuYasha was pacing around the hallway. _'Did she see us?, she couldn't have.'_ He actually didn't want her to see that, he and Kikyo were drunk in fact they were ex-lovers too, it was a big mistake. He actually admitted to himself that he loved Kagome, but if that was her who slammed the door last night, than he just screwed himself up. Kagome looked at him as she came in, he looked at her as tears formed in her eyes again.

"Damn. . ." He mumbled,_ 'That was her last night'_. He thought, "Kagome, just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain you cheater! Your such a liar." Kagome said as she was choking back some tears. Sango, Miroku, Aimi, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Koga came out of their rooms, Souta peeked through the door.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Sango asked as Kagome looked down.

"I hate you InuYasha, and Kikyo! I thought you we were actually friends? H-How could you do that?!" Kagome yelled as the gang caught on. Kikyo looked down in shame, Aimi ran over to her twin and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Aimi said as Kagome sunk her head into her sister's shoulder. Sango led them to the room as Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga gave InuYasha a look of disgust.

**- -:Battle of the bands, round two:- -**

Kagome had finished all her crying, and was ready to perform. InuYasha, looked at her as he sighed. Miyavi came out, once again the host.

"Okay, now remember our lovely girls group iCandy? Well, their back again! This time you will decide if they will make it to the third round. C'mon ladies, show them what you got!" Miyavi said with a smile as Sango, Kagome, Aimi, and Kikyo entered the stage. "Their songs is called, 'I don't love you.'" InuYasha felt a sharp pain in his heart:

**Verse One:**

_**Aimi**_

_Well when you go,  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay,  
And maybe when you get back,  
I'll be off to find another way.  
When after all this time that you still owe,  
You're still, a good-for-nothing I don't know,  
So take your gloves and get out,  
Better get out,  
While you can.  
_  
**Bridge:**

_**Kagome  
**_  
_When you go,  
Would you even turn to say?  
"I don't love you,  
Like I did,  
Yesterday_"

**Verse Two:**

_**Aimi**_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading,  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating.  
But baby when they knock you,  
Down and out,  
Is where you oughta stay.  
And after all the blood that you still owe,  
Another dollar's just another blow._

_**Kagome  
**  
So fix your eyes and get up!  
Better get up,  
While you can.  
Whoa, whooa!!_

**Bridge:  
**  
_**Aimi**_

_When you go,  
Would you even turn to say?  
"I don't love you,  
Like I did,  
Yesterday"_

_Well come on, come on!_

_When you go,  
Would you have the guts to say?  
"I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday"_

**Chorus:**

_**Kagome**_

I_ don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday!_

_I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday!_

InuYasha felt like he was stung by 1000's bees, Sesshomaru sighed as he felt bad for Kagome, she didn't deserve that.

"Wow, they must really hate someone, but I am sure all you ladies and guys felt that song? I know I have." Miyavi said as the crowd roared and girls got off stage, "Now Sixteen Bullets Can't Pierce My Heart will perform, their song is called "Tears don't fall." Miyavi said as the girls screamed and the guys took their positions. Kagome folded her arms as she watched them perform:

**Intro:**  
_**  
Sesshomaru**_

_Let's go!! _

**Verse One:**

**_InuYasha_**

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping,  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading,  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

**Bridge:**  
_**  
InuYasha**_

_There's always something different going wrong!!  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction,  
There's always someone fuckin hanging on!!  
Can anybody help me make things better?_  
**  
Chorus:**

**_InuYasha_**

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me!  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home,  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home!_

**Verse Two:**

**_InuYasha_**

_The moments died, I hear no screamin,  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading,  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

**Bridge:**

_**InuYasha  
**  
There's always something different going wrong!!  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction,  
There's always someone fuckin' hanging on!!  
Can anybody help me make things better?_

**Chrous:**

_**InuYasha  
**  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me!  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home,  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home!_

**Verse Three:**  
_**  
InuYasha**_  
_  
OH!... YEAH!! _  
_  
This battered room I've seen before,  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more!  
With my last breath I'm choking,  
Will this ever end I'm hoping!  
My world is over one more time! _

**InuYasha**  
_  
LET'S GO!  
_

_**Miroku's Guitar Solo**_

**Bridge:**

_**InuYasha  
**_ _  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong!!  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction,  
There's always someone fuckin' hanging on!!  
Can anybody help me make things better?_  
**  
Chorus:**

_**InuYasha**_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me!  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home,  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come..._

_Better!!_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me!  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home,  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home!_

InuYasha looked at Kagome. All she did was she shook her head and walked away. He sighed as some of the crowd wiped tears, and continued to scream.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own I don't love you, my chemical romance does. And I do not own tears don't fall, Bullet For My Valentine does. Oh yeah, the way I got my stuff copyrighted is because I joined the website called legalzoom, they help copyright things even though there a lot to the process. nwn;;


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Eight:**

_InuYasha can't let go, _

_He just wants you to love him back _

--

* * *

The two sessions left of the concert was put on hold due to the wild crowd, there was a riot going on. Kagome strolled down the street of the fresh aired Okinawa.

"Ah. . ." She said as she tried to push her thoughts of InuYasha away from her mind, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, my fault." The young guy said.

"Its okay." Kagome looked up at him, he was Bankotsu of the Band Of Seven, he was also in the concert/contest. Kagome found him fairly handsome, he had tan rich skin, his eyes were a dark violet, he had long hair that was neatly in a braid.

"Ah, your Kagome Higurashi from iCandy." He said with a smile as he helped her up.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Your Bankotsu from Schichi'nintai ((Band Of Seven)), right?" She said as he nodded and they walked together.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you out here by herself?" He asked as she rolled her eyes, _'What a cheesy line.'_ She thought.

"Could you get anymore cheesy?" She said as he chuckled.

"I want to make small talk but I don't know how." He shrugged as she giggled.

"I was heading down to the bar, seems your friends are there as well." He said as Kagome blinked a few times.

"I guess I'll go." She said as she wrapped her arms around his thinking of a plan._ 'I'll just give InuYasha a taste of revenge, though I feel bad for using the guy.'_ Bankotsu looked down at her and gave off a slight shrug and entered 'Taste the Sake bar.' InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga happened to be there as well, just as Kagome expected and wanted. InuYasha looked at Kagome and Bankotsu, seeing them laugh together. He bit his bottom lip, feeling some rage and jealousy deep inside him._ 'I did what I wanted to do, I broke her heart. But why do I feel so fucking bad about it?! God damn!'_ Sango looked in amazement at Kagome and Bankotsu, she sighed. _'Kagome seems so distant...' _She thought as she felt a hand on her breast.

"Don't worry my beloved Sango, Kagome can handle herself." Miroku noted as Sango punched his throat, causing him to choke. Kagome actually had fun with Bankotsu and his band, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, Genkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, and Genkotsu. They weren't all in the band only Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Mukotsu were but, the rest of them offered support. Jakotsu made Kagome feel uncomfortable, even though she wasn't homophobic but he was damn right creepy to her, since he's a man but he has feature of a woman. 'Could he be a hermaphrodite?' His being just made her curious.

"Ah, she's really pretty." Jakotsu said with a smile as he nudged Bankotsu's shoulder, "She's a keeper." He whispered making Kagome blushed. She wasn't expecting to be Bankotsu girlfriend or anything, but his personality and looks were worth swooning over. Mukotsu had his own little crush on Kagome, but his crush was a bit creep and leering over to obsession.

"InuYasha, what's the deal?" Sesshomaru as as he saw drink like forty shots of Smirnoff.

"Nothing." InuYasha said as Kagome was having her own share, going beyond her limit with a lot of shots of Sake.

"I bet your wondering what is a place like this doing in a girl like me?" She said in her drunk state, the rest of the group was drunk so they found everything she said and did hilarious. Bankotsu was tearing from the way he was laughing. Aimi shook her head and went over to Kagome.

"Kagome, why the hell are you getting drunk with a bunch of guys?" Aimi asked, a bit upset with her sister.

"I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD!" She yelled as the guys laughed. Aimi folded her arms.

"Kagome, its time to go to our room. Your too drunk." Aimi said as Kagome slapped Aimi's hand away which was reaching for her.

"Take your two feet, walk away, and bust a move on the floor dance." Kagome said as laughs were heard. Aimi growled and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Lets go Kagome!" Aimi said as Bankotsu pulled Kagome closer to him.

"She doesn't want to leave, I'll take her home." Bankotsu said. He was half drunk yet half sober, I guess he didn't drink as much as they thought.

"There better not be anything wrong with my sister!" Aimi yelled before walking away.

"Kagome, I think you had a little too much fun." Bankotsu said helping Kagome up as she walked weakly. InuYasha watched from the corner of his eyes. Kagome held onto Bankotsu for dear life, kissing him on his lips. Bankotsu blinked a few times as everyone looked shock.

"Your the best Ban-chan!" Kagome said giggled as Bankotsu picked her up bridal style and decided to walk her home. InuYasha's grip on the shot glass got tighter as he it broke in his hand, causing glass to sink into his skin. But he was so angry he didn't even feel the pain.

**- -:The Next Day:- -**

Kagome had a major hangover, and the girls decided to perform two songs tomorrow since Kagome was too sick to perform today. They made sure Kagome was able to walk and maybe even watch performances. They drove to the concert, as Kagome rubbed her head as her migraines got a bit less and less worse.

- -:The Concert:- -

InuYasha was up to perform, Kagome and the girls just arrived. She gave InuYasha a glare as he sighed.

"C'mon Sixteen Bullets Can't Pierce My Heart!" Miyavi shouted as the crowded roared, "They will be singing All Over You.":

**Verse One:**

**_InuYasha_  
**  
_Yeah he's a looker,  
But I really think it's guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
Strewn out about from coast to coast.  
I am easily make believe,  
Just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

**Chorus:**  
**  
_InuYasha_**

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you._

**Verse Two:**

_**InuYasha**_

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
Infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me, see all you have to do now  
Is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
But you never seem to have enough._

**Chorus:**

_**InuYasha**_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short,  
To get caught up in all this stuff,  
When I just want you to love me back,  
Why can't you just love me back? _

**Bridge:**  
**  
_Sesshomaru_**

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(**InuYasha**:Why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(**InuYasha**: Why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(**InuYasha**: Why can't you, why can't you just love)_

**Chorus:**

_**InuYasha**_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_(**Miroku**:Just one more time)_

_This life is way too short,  
To get caught up and all mixed up.  
When I just want you to love me back,  
Why can't you just love me back?_

_Why won't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

Kagome shook her head as she fought back tears, she then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled as she saw it was Bankotsu.

"Hello there, I hope your better than you were last night." Bankotsu said giving her some pocky, how did he know she loved Chocolate Pocky? She smiled.

"I'm better, thanks for taking me home and worrying about me. It means a lot to me." She said as he ruffled her hair.

"Well, I'm up next." He said as InuYasha growled watching the two.

"Now is for one of your favorite bands, just gotta love these guys, Schichi'ninta!" Miyavi said as the crowd yelled of excitement:

**Verse One**

_**Bankotsu**  
_

_Don't know what's going on,  
Don't know what went wrong.  
Feels like a hundred years,  
I still can't believe you're gone,  
So I'll stay up all night,  
With these blood shot eyes,  
While these walls surround me,  
With the story of our life._  
**  
Chorus  
**_**  
Bankotsu**_

_I feel so much better,  
Now that you're gone forever.  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all,  
Not lying, denying that I feel so much better,  
Now that you're gone forever._  
**  
Verse Two**

_**Bankotsu**_

_Now things are coming clear,  
And I don't need you here,  
And in this world around me,  
I'm glad you disappeared.  
So I'll stay out all night,  
Get drunk and fucking fight,  
Until the morning comes,  
I'll forget about our life._  
**  
Chorus**

_**  
Bankotsu**_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
Not lying, denying that I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
_ **  
Verse Three  
**_**  
Bankotsu**_

_First time you screamed at me,  
I should have made you leave.  
I should have known it could be so much better,  
I hope you're missing me,  
I hope I've made you see,  
That I'm gone forever._

**Bridge**

**_Jakotsu  
_**  
_And now it's coming clear,  
That I don't need you here,  
And in this world around me,  
I'm glad you disappeared._

**Chorus:**

_**Bankotsu**_

_I feel so much better,  
Now that you're gone forever!  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all.  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better,  
Now that you're gone forever!  
And now that you're gone forever,  
And now you're gone forever._

Kagome clapped and cheered as she finished off the pocky in her hand, InuYasha growled and folded his arms. Bankotsu came off stage as Kagome gave him hug.

"That was great, but if you don't mind me asking...What made you write that song?" Kagome asked as Bankotsu smiled.

"My ex-wife, she did me wrong. She would yell, cheat, and use me for money. So I left her, and I'm happy she's gone forever." He said as Kagome felt a little sad for him.

"Sorry to hear that, but its great that you could be able to move on from all that. I say we celebrate!" She said with a smile as Bankotsu nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Bankotsu said as the rest of the band members roared.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own All Over you, The Spill Canvas does! :3 I do not own Gone Forever, Three days Grace does. nwn


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Nine:**

_We're thinking of each other, but is are love gone forever?  
_

--

* * *

Kagome was in Bankotsu's hotel room, since he wanted one for himself. They were making a song with each other, laughing here and there. He seemed like the only person she could run to, like a best friend.

"Alright, so what would you do if. . ."Kagome trailed off, thinking a bit to what fit perfectly with her sentence, "If some girl just randomly kissed you?" She asked sitting on his bed as he set across from her, the notebook in between them.

"Hm. . ." Bankotsu said thinking for a bit, "I think I would kiss them back, just to surprise them and make their day." He said with a smile as Kagome smiled.

"That's pretty nice yet. . .strange." She said as there was a knock on the door, she was in her pajamas so she didn't want to go to the door, afraid it might be Mukotsu or Renkotsu, anyone besides Jakotsu.

"Come in." Bankotsu said, it was Aimi.

"Aimi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked her twin.

"I should be asking you that question." Aimi said folding her arms, in her pink pajamas with pink fluffy slippers.

"Me and Bankotsu were writing a song." She said a bit shock of her sister's strange behavior.

"You know I can't sleep without you." Aimi pouted as Kagome rolled her eyes. _'She's such a big baby, all of a sudden she wants me there when all she does is spend time with Sesshomaru while I'm left in the dust, I seem to be treated unfairly. Sango doesn't even hangout with me as much anymore. I'm starting to wonder if they really care about me. . .I know Kikyo doesn't for she had fucked InuYasha the other night. They are just using me for my songs, and my guitar skills. I should probably quit the band, no that would be going too far.' _Kagome thought as Aimi sighed, "Its okay Kagome, go have your little fun." Aimi said leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Kagome, I noticed you seemed a bit lost and. . .down whenever your sister or friends come around." Bankotsu said as Kagome sighed.

"Well, I have a lot of doubts in my mind." She said as Bankotsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When you think like a pessimistic, you'll be surrounded by negativity, when you think like a optimistic, you'll be surrounded by positivity, when you think like a realist. . .you are surrounded by both negative and positive aura's, the true way of reality." He said as Kagome blinked a few times.

"That's pretty deep." Kagome said as he smiled.

"I wanted to be a psychiatrist, but singing became my passion y'know." Bankotsu said as Kagome giggled.

"But thanks Bankotsu." Kagome said as he nodded.

"No problem, as long as your happy." He said she laid down on the bed, falling to sleep. Bankotsu looked at her curiously.

"How the hell am I suppose to sleep?" He said thinking out loud as he sighed and look at the floor, "This will be one uncomfortable night." He hung his head low.

**- -:Next Day, at the Concert:- -**

Kagome was wearing a yellow dress, yellow ribbon in her now tied and curly hair, yellow sandals. She skipped around like a 5 year old girl who was getting some Candy from the Candy store. Sango, Kikyo, and Aimi was a bit worried, why was Kagome so happy? Kagome walked over to Bankotsu, who greeted her with a arm smile.

"Good luck to you." Kagome said as Bankotsu flicked her forehead playfully. She pouted and rubbed her forehead.

"Good luck to you too, break a leg since your up first." He said as she nodded.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! ARE YOU READY FROM SOME SWEETNESS? If you are well here some iCandy!" Miyavi said as the crowd roared:

**Verse one  
_  
Kagome  
_**_  
_

_Telling Layla's story spoken,  
'Bout how all her bones are broken.  
Hammers fall on all the pieces,  
Two months in the cover creases,  
_  
**Chorus**

_**Aimi  
**  
Fully alive,  
More than most,  
Ready to smile and love life.  
Fully alive,  
And she knows how to believe in futures.  
_  
**Verse Two**

**_Kagome_**

_All my complaints shrink to nothing,  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings.  
She's glad for one day of comfort,  
Only because she has suffered._

**Chorus 2x's**

**Verse Three**

**Kagome  
**_  
Here she stands today,  
In her brilliant shiny way.  
Stronger than her pain,  
In her brilliant shiny way._

**Chorus**

**_Aimi and Kagome_**

_Fully alive,  
More than most,  
Ready to smile and love life.  
Fully alive,  
Now she knows how to believe in futures._

The crowd roared as Aimi and Kagome caught there breath, since they had to make up for Kagome's absence, they had to sing another song.

"You gotta love these girls, now here is their other song Love is Dead!" Miyavi shouted:

**Verse One**

_**Kagome**  
_

_ Hold your letter in my frozen hand,  
The last line was long as long as it burns my look carries on,  
With every word another feeling dies.  
I'm left here in the dark,  
No memories of you,  
I close my eyes.  
_ **  
Chorus**

_**Kagome**_

_It's killing me,  
We die when love is dead!  
It's killing me,  
We lost a dream we never had!  
The world in silence and should forever feel alone,  
Cause we are gone and we will never overcome.  
It's over now._

**Verse Two**

_**Kagome**_

_Vultures are waiting for what's left of us,  
What can we take?  
It all has no worth if we lose our trust,  
They're coming closer, want you and me.  
I can feel their claws,  
Let me go now,  
Try to break free._

**Chorus**

_**Kagome**_

_It's killing me,  
We die when love is dead!  
It's killing,  
We lost a dream we never had!  
The world in silence and should forever feel alone,  
Cause we are gone and we will never overcome.  
It's over now,  
Now, now.  
It's over now,  
Now, now,  
It's over now,  
It's over now,  
It's over now._  
**  
Bridge**

_**Kagome and Aimi**_

_Vultures are waiting for what's left of us,  
Taking the last of you and the last of me._

**Chorus**

**_Kagome_  
**_  
It's killing me,  
We die when love is dead!  
It's killing me,  
We lost a dream we never had!  
The world in silence should forever feel alone,  
Cause we are gone and we will never overcome.  
It's over now,  
Now, now.  
It's over now,  
Now, now.  
It's over now,  
It's over now._

Kagome smiled as the crowd roared and held their lighters up. Kagome and the girls got off stage, Bankotsu gave her a pat on the back.

"Nice work kid." Mukotsu said as Kagome smiled.

"Thanks guy." Kagome said as she walked out the concert doors with them. InuYasha snarled, he never bothered talking to her since she gave him icy and cold glares.

**- -:At Night:- -**

Kagome was at Bankotsu's room again, she found it comfortable than being in the room with her band mates.

"So, what's with you and that InuYasha dude?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh, well he's my ex I guess you can say." Kagome said as Bankotsu nodded.

"Why is he your ex?" He asked as Kagome looked down sadly.

"He cheated on me with my base guitarist, Kikyo, my ex-friend." She said as Bankotsu felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he's a real jerk y'know." Bankotsu said as Kagome nodded.

"Right. . ." She said sighing. _'But, even though I haven't thought about him in a while, when I think of his name I can remember and feel the warmth of his hand, his soft lips against mine. But suddenly the warm feeling turns cold, I hate to admit it but. . .I still love him and I miss him, but. . .I just can't forgive him'_ She thought before closing her eyes to sleep.

**- -:In the Boy's room:- -**

_'Kagome, are you really going to move on with that asshole Bankotsu, could you possibly love him more than me?' I_nuYasha thought as he had his arms behind his head, his eyes fixating on the white ceiling. _'I really. . .miss you.' _He sighed.

"Why don't you just go to her?" Miroku asked as InuYasha shook his head and turned his head to the left.

"Go to Kikyo?" He asked as Miroku sighed of frustration.

"No, Kagome. You miss her, and you want her." He said as InuYasha sucked his teeth.

"Yeah whatever, I'll just continuing fucking Kikyo. Its better this way, besides she moved on to that Wanna be rock singer Bankotsu." InuYasha said as Miroku shook his head.

"Dumbass." Miroku said before turning over to his side to sleep.

"Shut up asswipe." InuYasha mumbled.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own Love is dead, Tokio Hotel does! :3 I do not own Fully alive, Flyleaf does. nwn


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Ten:**

_1, 2, a 1, 2, 3_

_Hey, lets scream until our hearts content:_

_But whenever your around my heart feels bent._

--

* * *

Bankotsu and Kagome were enjoying a nice a walk in the park.

"So, Ban-chan. Do you think that I could possibly be. . .a pest to you?" Kagome asked, she started to feel guilty on how she was always near him, always using him as support without his permission, sleeping his room. She found herself to be a nuisance.

"No, I enjoy your company. I rarely hang around girls so by you being here, puts me in your emotional little world." He said as Kagome giggled.

"Emotional little world?" She asked as she shrugged.

"Girls are more emotional then us guys, right?" He asked as she nodded.

"I suppose your right." She said as she patted his head.

"Kagome?" A voiced said as Kagome turned around to see InuYasha.

"InuYasha. . ."Kagome said stiffly, Bankotsu looked at Kagome and then at the silver haired hanyou, he wasn't thinking on interfering, this would be good for Kagome or so he hoped.

"Kagome, I've been looking all over for you." He said as she looked away.

"You weren't looking for me when you were enjoying Kikyo that night." She said with less emotion.

"I'm sorry, I was planning on cheating on you." He blurted out, his eyes widen as he just revealed his plan. Kagome turned to him quickly, her eyes a bit widen.

"What. . .what the hell do you mean?" Kagome asked, with hurt in her voice.

"I was using you for revenge, I mean I plotted this whole thing since I asked you out, I mean. . ."He just stopped when he saw Kagome's tears flowing constantly, Bankotsu shook his head as he couldn't believe she dated someone like this.

"I can't. . .believe you!" She said running off, Bankotsu stood there as InuYasha looked down at the ground.

"She'll get over it soon, knowing Kagome's good heart she'll realized how you felt and that at least you told her the truth. It seems a bit obvious your regretting your idiotic actions. She'll be back soon but not as soon as you want her to." Bankotsu said as InuYasha blinked a few. _'What the hell is he. . .a psyhic?'_ InuYasha asked himself.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. It was short, a tease but oh well! Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own Love is dead, Tokio Hotel does! :3 I do not own Fully alive, Flyleaf does. nwn


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

* * *

--

**Chapter Eleven**

_All is fair in love and war,_

_Yeah, right. . .fair my ass!_

--

* * *

Kagome was in Bankotsu's room lost in her train of thoughts, InuYasha's words kept repeating in her head. _'Damn him, damn him to hell!'_ She yelled in her mind. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling, today was her last day here in Okinawa. Would she no longer see Bankotsu? She seemed to be depending on him for so much, dragging him down in her problems but all he did was smile and say how he was happy to help.

"Kagome?" A soft voice said from the door, it was Bankotsu.

"Hey Ban-chan." Kagome said with a small smile as he came in.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? The final day has come." Bankotsu said sitting on the bed beside her.

"I might drop out." She said as her eyes fixated on the now red carpet.

"Why would you do that? Give up all your hopes and dreams, for that bastard?" He asked as she looked over at him.

"I lost my purpose, I can't find my inner fire. It died out, completely. My whole goal seems far from my reach. When I came here I suspected a friendly war with me and InuYasha, lovers/rival bands, but all that crashed, burned, and fell apart. My whole life seems like its crashing, its slowly finding its way back. . .and when its almost there its torn again." She explained as Bankotsu placed a hand on her head.

"Ah, Kagome, Kagome. . .you've been following your heart to much." He said as she blinked a few times, giving him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"When you follow your heart, it seems right a first but your acting on a gut feeling and blocking out what consequences or warnings your head might be trying to get through to you." Bankotsu said as Kagome looked down, "Also, you seem to act on your gut feelings without thinking the problem first, your thinking like an optimistic, you expect all good things but your so fragile that, when bad things crash your good thoughts you take it hard, real hard." He said as she nodded.

"I'm a mess." She said as Bankotsu softly ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, your lost in the darkness and you need to find your way out. Haven't you noticed that all you've been thinking about is how angry you are with InuYasha, yet you can feel him all around you, no?" He said as she pouted, he knew her a little too much than she thought.

"Right, but I shouldn't give him a chance he schemed all this! All of it, its like he knew what time I would get up at night! Hell, I don't even know why I got up I just had a feeling that I had to. I knew there was something wrong when he asked me out randomly, I just knew it. He's picked on me since 5th grade can't get over how I beat him to the spot in being Captain of the football team." She said as Bankotsu shrugged.

"You have three hours for a decision, one mistake even in 30 mins. can change your life, yours actions speak louder than words itself, your words are deeper than actions themselves. Anything can happen and if you bail, you'll be think of 'what if's'." Bankotsu stated._ 'Damn him, he's too smart. . .too wise, damn him! I envy his knowledge and experiences, he's only three years older than me.'_

"Your right." Kagome said as he ruffled her hair.

"I'll let your head straighten you out, but if you need me I'll be doing some chores for Renkotsu.

"Okay, laters Ban-chan." Kagome said as he waved and left out the room."What am I going to do?" Kagome said, lying down on her back and look at the ceiling as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the Sun coming through the blinds of the window. _'Should I go? Do they. . .really need me?'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the clock. _'Three more hours. . .'_

* * *

Yeah, yeah. It was short, AGAIN but oh well! Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc...but I do own Aimi , because she is a made up character.

**Note:** There is a reason why it is rated M.

* * *

--

**Chapter Twelve:**

30 minutes to decide!

--

Sango, Aimi, and Kikyo waited backstage with the guys.

"I'm scared that she might not come." Aimi said as her voice was hoarse because she was fighting back tears.

"She'll be here." Bankotsu said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"And how do you know for sure, Mr. Psychic?" InuYasha irritatedly asked as Bankotsu scoffed.

"Because I know her better than any of you even her own sister." Bankotsu snorted as everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked.

"Sango, you barely see her anymore, you rather hang out with Miroku more than her. You abandoned her when her own sister neglected her because she was too busy interested in her boyfriend. Koga you barely spoke to the girl but you knew she was hurtin and so did you Miroku, you all acted as if you didn't care. Sesshomaru, you knew Aimi was hanging out more with you than Kagome but you didn't say a word. Kikyo and InuYasha, you betrayed her, you already know she hates you both. But she was thinking about quitting until I convinced her not to, she'll be here." Bankotsu said as everyone looked down. Kagome came in, Sango and Aimi were about to apologize but she cut them off.

"Its our turn now, and we're doing 30 minutes." Kagome said as they all entered the stage.

"Wow, Utada these people are really lovin', yah?" Miyavi asked as Utada Hikaru stood beside him smiling all the way.

"Yes, now lets give it up for my favorite girl band! iCandy!" Utada cheered as the crowd did as well:

**Intro**

_**Kagome**_

_Mama, papa forgive me._

**Verse One**

**_Kagome  
_**_  
Out of sight, out of mind,  
Out of time to decide.  
Do we run? Should I hide?  
For the rest of my life?_

**Bridge**

**_Aimi_**

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail,  
And the more minutes take,  
To make planer, or mistakes._  
**  
Chorus**

**_Kagome_**

_30 minutes, the blink of the night,  
30 minutes to alter our lives.  
30 minutes to make up my mind,  
30 minutes to finally decide.  
30 minutes to whisper your name,  
30 minutes to shelter the blame.  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies,  
30 minutes to finally decide._

**Verse Two**

**_Kagome  
_**_  
Carousels in the sky,  
That we shape with our eyes.  
Under shade silhouettes casting,  
Shapes crying rain._

**Bridge**

**_Kagome and Aimi  
_**_  
Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail,  
Either way, options change,  
Chances fail, trains derail.  
_**  
Chorus**

**Kagome**

_30 minutes, the blink of the night,  
30 minutes to all of our lives.  
30 minutes to make up my mind,  
30 minutes to finally decide.  
30 minutes to whisper your name,  
30 minutes to show her the blame.  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies,  
30 minutes to finally decide.  
_  
**Fade**

**Aimi**

_To decide, to decide, to decide, to decide. . ._

The crowd cheered loudly as Kagome smiled and walked backstage. InuYasha and the guys went back to the stage as their name was called. Kagome was wondering, _'Should I forgive all them? Should I take back InuYasha?'_ InuYasha turned to look at Kagome, she looked back at him as he mouthed words 'This song is for you.'

**Verse One**

_**InuYasha**_

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head._

**Chorus**

_**InuYasha**_

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

**Verse Two**

_**InuYasha**_

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head._

**Chorus**

_**InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru**_

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

**Chorus**

_**InuYasha**_

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love._

**Bridge**

_**InuYasha**_

_Pretty girl... pretty girl..._

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.  
_  
**Chorus**

_**Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
**  
It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love._

The crowd cheered as they left and went backstage. Kagome felt tears falling down her cheeks as she looked down at the cold floor. InuYasha took a spot in the dark corner, leaning against the wall as he watched the others. She looked up at Bankotsu as he smiled and nodded. She hugged him tightly and cried on the crook of his neck, he rubbed the back of her head comfortably._ 'He's like a big brother to me, I don't know what I will do without him. InuYasha. . .'_ Kagome thought as she let go and he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Go to them, especially him." Bankotsu whispered as Kagome sighed before nodding.

"I'm sorry guys, can you take me back?" Kagome asked as the group of girls hugged her, she was happy that things might go back to the way they were. She walked over to InuYasha who's amber eyes were piercing her brown ones.

"What?" He asked as she just smiled, "What are you smiling about?" He asked as she started to giggle. "What's so funny?! Kagome!!" He panicked as she kissed him softly on his lips.

"I forgive you." Kagome said after she broke the kiss. InuYasha looked in awe, he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Kagome." He said as he rested his chin atop of her head.

"Its okay InuYasha, don't worry so much." Kagome said before snuggling into his chest.

"Now its time to announce the winners!" Miyavi said as the gang awaited patiently.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned. And thanks to the people who reviewed! :3

**Other Information:**

I made these poems so I find out one of you take them, I'll sue you because they are copy righted. :3 And, I know they are a bit emoish but I made them and many love them. nwn I do not own 30 minutes, T.a.T.u does. I do not own Pretty girl, Sugarcult does.


End file.
